Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oriental medicine composition, and more particularly, oriental medicine compositions marked as SEC 22 and SEC 33 for improving digestive functions and respiratory functions for improving children's underweight, low growth and depressed respiratory organ, an oriental medicine derived therefrom, and methods of preparing them.
Description of the Related Art
Childhood is a stage that one's diet is significantly changed by quitting baby food, where growths based on dietary intakes may significantly vary from one person to another. Furthermore, childhood is a state in which not only muscles and bones, but also various nervous systems including the brain grow and develop, where required amounts of energy and nutrition grow significantly due to increased amount of action. However, although obesity is one from among major social interests, interests on skinny proportion and underweight decrease as one's socioeconomic status is improved. Deficiency of nutrition is still a serious nutritional problem in childhood.
Generally, an underweight is defined to be less than body mass index (BMI) percentage 5 percent (WHO Expert Committee 1996, Kuczmarski et al. 2000. However, parents of children with skinny proportions are highly interested in weight changes of their children, although parents of children are not underweight children.
Conventional researches regarding underweight generally focus on malnutrition based on famine or underweight based on anorexia nervosa. Therefore, even though skinny children without no clinical abnormalities may get health problems due to insufficient dietary intakes, those children may not get medical assistance due to lack of related researches.
Skinny proportions may mean insufficient dietary intakes. Such insufficiency of dietary intakes does not cause growth problems in the short term. However, if insufficiency of dietary intakes persists in the long term, it may inhibit revelation of growth potential. Furthermore, children who do not eat enough, do not eat balanced meals, or refuse new food may be easily led to insufficiency of dietary intakes.
In terms of oriental medicine, children with lack of appetite or underweight are diagnosed as stomach weakness and oriental medicines for treating digestive system are used. Stomach is the organ that controls digestion. If stomach is weak, problem occurs to digest food coming into the body. Therefore, a child feels bloated, thereby reducing appetite and causing underweight. The reason thereof may be inborn stomach weakness or acquired stomach underdevelopment.